


Penmanship

by Zimithrus1



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humorous Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimithrus1/pseuds/Zimithrus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cloud has a bad day, it's up to Zack to make him feel better even if he isn't there in person. That's why letters exist, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another one shot for you guys! The stories in this series are indeed inspired by OTP prompts I see on either Tumblr or linked to me on Facebook. I hope you all enjoy nevertheless :)

**Penmanship**

From the moment Cloud woke that morning, he already knew his day was going to be miserable at best. It had all started yesterday, that accursed day when he had failed the SOLDIER tryouts by a landslide. He had trained and practice so damn hard for nothing. Even after all the blisters, sores, bruises and bloody cuts, it still wasn't enough. Not only that, but he let someone very important to him down with his failure. The only one that stood by him, pushed him the hardest and loved him the softest; his mentor, best friend, and lover: Zack.

A shrill alarm screeched loudly from the right, which startled Cloud enough to snap his eyes open and jolt upright from the bed. When the panic fled, the dread and disappointment settled in its place. He glanced over to the clock crying out atop an end table and sneered at it. Why did he even bother setting an alarm when he wasn't even attending classes or drills this morning? Right, he didn't want to oversleep and get a headache. It was already noon and he had gone to bed at nine the night before.

Unable to take the off-key shrill of the alarm, he growled at the device before slapping it shut with an unnecessary show of force. The clock bade him silence and only informed him of the crawling time. Slender hands coated with cuts and knuckles with dried skin eased back his haphazard blond spikes and found solitude in hiding within. He exhaled noisily, his breath managing to crack as he sighed into the action.

He just wanted to go back to sleep and try to forget all about yesterday, but the headache pulsing in the front of his head was enough to deter that thought. So much for that alarm. He pulled his hands away from his head and laid them against his blanket draped lap.

He glanced over to the left, knowing very well that there would be no vibrant presence next to him. Of course, while Cloud may have a rare day off, it didn't mean Zack did. His side of the bed was made neatly save for a few creases near the foot of the bed. Blue eyes pulled away from the empty space as a heavy sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It was uncomfortable, like his dormant butterflies were being crushed by piles of sharp rocks.

On one hand, Cloud was glad the First Class wasn't around, mainly due to the fact that the guilt of failing him would consume him. But on the other hand, he already missed him greatly and just wanted to lie in his arms, take up his space, and try to let that charming smile kill these dreadful feelings. All he managed to do was churn his heavy stomach and give himself a bigger headache. A mix of a sigh and a groan accomplished to blow past his slightly chapped lips. He ran his tongue over them when he realized they were a bit too dry.

There was no use just sitting there and mauling over it, no matter how badly he wanted to do just that. Against his muddled will and for a step in the right direction, Cloud rose from the bed with a tired groan. Cold air rushed to greet his exposed arms and legs with enthusiasm. The blond blocked the bite by holding his hands over the chills coating his forearms as he shuffled sluggishly out of the bedroom.

If he thought it was cold in the bedroom, he was proven wrong when the colder air from the living room blasted through the cramped hallway. He couldn't repress an involuntary shiver as those raised hairs on his skin further arched, as if that could actually keep the cold out of his flesh. At first, he just lingered in the hallway, unsure of what to do first to wake up. His stomach took charge and erupted with a sudden groan and growl.

With his right arm draped over his stomach, Cloud made his way towards the kitchen not too far down the hallway. He had to flinch and shiver again when his bare feet transitioned from carpet to tile. Why did this apartment have to be kept so damn cold? He was about to turn tail and play with the thermostat, but something caught his eye before he could do so.

He fixed his sapphire blue gaze to the object sitting idly against the kitchen table. A piece of neon pink paper adorned the center of the circular table, the color popping and nearly having Cloud look away from the intensity alone. He scuffled towards the flimsy sheet, each step against the tile colder than the first or the one before that. With careful cracked fingers, he scooped up the sheet of paper and glanced over it briefly. A note.

_'Cloud,_

_Good morning –or afternoon, sunbeam. Sorry I wasn't there whenever you woke up, I was called on a mission at last minute's notice. (Hah, what's new?) I should be back sometime in the afternoon or evening if everything works out._

_Anyways, how are you feeling? You're not still beating yourself up over yesterday, are you? Wait, dumb question, I know you are. Babe, it's alright, I promise. So you didn't make it this time, no worries, you know there will be another trial right around the corner so you can try again! You've worked hard, really hard, and I've seen to that. You may not have gotten in this time, but when you try again I know you'll blow em all out of the water!_

_Also, don't be telling yourself you failed me, okay? You could never fail me! You amaze me every single day and I'm just at a loss at how you think you could even disappoint me! I know all the reassurance in the world probably won't change your mind right now, but just know you could never, ever, fail me or let me down. Never. I love you so much. I'll see you tonight, sugar._

_-Zack.'_

Cloud just smirked an all knowing kind of smirk in that moment, shaking his head softly with a chuckle. A faint pink blush gently blemished across his cheeks. He sighed gently as he kept that smirk on his face before he responded to the letter out loud.

"Zack, I appreciate the thought, but you _know_ I can't read your handwriting…"

**Author's Note:**

> Short but Sweet, hope you guys liked it regardless :) Let me know what you think, okay? XD


End file.
